The master and her demon
by tomboysrule
Summary: 16 year-old madison akuma is going to be head of the akuma family when she turns 18, but then one day her dad sends her a demon bodyguard without her knowing, her new bodyguard is a little wierd, madison wants him to leave but this might be the thing she needs to open her heart again.
1. a bodyguard

There lived an old ancient family called the akuma family, who hunt down demons that harmed humans with their corrupted souls. The head of the family had two twin children, a boy named mason and a girl named Madison. The two twins were identical and loved each other very much, but one day, their 7 birthday, one of the twins was killed by a powerful demon named light. After that, the twin who survived the attack locked away all her feelings and swore to never love anyone again.

Madison woke up in her bed where she was greeted by a maid who brang her clothes and shoes. Madison had short black and aqua marine eyes. She got out of bed and walked to the side of her bed where her window was she opened the windows doors and stuck her head out to smell the fresh air. "y-young master there is a man waiting down stairs for you" said the maid as she handed out her clothes. Madison looked at her with menacing eyes. "Thank you, tell him I'll be write down after I'm done changing, now please leave" she said as she grabbed her clothes. The maid ran out of the room and shut the door as quickly as possible. Madison could tell she was scared of her. ever since the accident she became very scary like and people are scared to go around her, she always gives people nasty looks, and never smiles it's not as she does it on purpose it just comes naturally.

She took off her pajamas and put on the clothes the maid gave her. The clothes she put on were for men, since survived and not her brother she had to pretend to be him since women cannot be the head of the family. She tied her shoes and left the room and went down the stairs which leaded to one young man who seemed to be in his 20's. 'Why is this man here' she thought. He had bleached blonde hair and emerald eyes. As she stopped reached the end of the staircase, he grabbed her hand and kneeled. "Hello mason I am Vincent Conner, and I am your new personal body guard. It took Madison a couple seconds to realize what he said. "per-PERSONAL BODY GUARD" she screamed.


	2. chapter 2

"What the hell, I don't need a bodyguard "she said with anger. "Your father sent me to protect you" he said still kneeling. Damn, that old man she thought. "Why do I need protecting and if I do I can handle it on my own what can you do I can't do" she said crossing her arms. "master mason I am half dog demon so I have more power, and since your already 16 in two more years you will be the head of the family so there might be people trying to kill you " he said getting up. "And I also know about your situation with the de-"he said as she covered his mouth. "Let's talk in private" she said as she pulled him up to her room.

When they got into the room she locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath and starred at him. "ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO TELL EVERYONE MY SECRET YOU ARE SO PATHETIC" she screamed at him, he started to cry. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to please punish me" he said, he gave her a stick and sat on the floor. Madison starred at him with confusion. "I'm not going to punish you and where did you get that stick in the first place, and stop crying" she said with anger she threw the stick at the wall. "I'm so lucky to have such a nice master, but I still need to be punished" he said as he wiped his tears. This guy is a total weirdo Madison thought. "Well then leave I can take care of myself" she said unlocking the door, she opened the door. "But I can't you might get hurt and I would be devastated if my beloved master got hurt" he said as he got up from the floor. "Huh I guess you can, but try not to bother me" Madison said with a sigh. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thank you so much" he said. Madison blushed "we-well if you mess up I'll get rid of you right away" she said yanking her hand away. Geez what's his problem she thought still blushing as she grabbed her hand.


	3. the dark shadow

It was night time, Madison layed in her bed, trying to sleep, Vincent was in the bedroom next to hers. She had the image of him kissing her hand in her head, repeating over and over, which made her face bright red. 'Why did he do that, every time I think about it my heart starts to race?' she thought as she sat up on her bed. 'Maybe I should get some water to cool off…'she got up and went into the hallway; she tried not to make a noise as she tiptoed down the stairs. Madison headed toward the kitchen as she opened one of the cabinets that contained some glasses. "I can't stay up too late, I have training in the morning," she said as she turned on the sink. She pulled her glass away from the water and looked out the window where she saw the garden,she and her brother used to play in. Tears streamed down her face. As she was looking at the garden, a black figure moved across the flower bed, making Madison jump; her glass flew out of her hand and crashed into sparkling shards everywhere.

"Oh no…" she got down on her knees and picked up the glass, she heard footsteps running toward her, it was Vincent. As she stared at him, she cut her self on the glass. "Owww..." she said as she dropped the piece of glass. "W-what happened? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he said pushed the glass away from her. He saw the blood on her finger. "This is my fault you got hurt!" He put her finger into his lips. "Stop that!" she yanked her hand away. "What happened?" he said getting teary eyed. "Nothing happened; I saw a shadow pass through the garden. It gave me a scare and I accidently dropped the glass," she said as she got up and turned on the sink. He got up. "A black shadow?" he asked with concern and confusion. "Yeah, it kinda looked like someone's shadow but I might be hallucinating" she said as she grabbed the broom that was by the fridge. He starred at her for a couple seconds. "Stay inside I'll be right back," he grabbed something out of his pants. It was a sword! "What are you doing with that?" she said franticly. "I have to take of some business." he stated. He bent down, he grabbed her hand, as he dropped to one knee, kissing the same knuckle as before. He then turned; dashing out the front Door, faster than lightning.

.


	4. oz smith

**Hey, peeps sorry if my chapters are short, I'm going to be writing my story in a different format.**

* * *

Hey, peeps sorry if my chapters are short, I'm going to be writing my

story in a different format.

Madison took a couple of seconds to realize what just happened; she

grabbed her gun that was luckily in the pocket of her pants. It had

some ancient writing on the side of it that said 'The master of demons'.

She ran out the same door Vincent went through, as she ran outside

she didn't see him. "Vin-" she

started, but was cut short, as she heard a noise of two swords

clashing.

She ran to were the noise was- in the garden. She ran through an

archway covered in rose vines. She saw Vincent in his demon form; he

had two pointed ears, claws and a dog-like tail. His beautiful emerald

eyes were a bloody crimson, his short bleach blonde hair was grown out

to his legs, and he had sharp fangs. He had his sword clashing with

another sword, she saw a man covered in black clothes. He wore a

mask that covered his whole head so she couldn't see who it was.

"Vincent!" she screamed as she pointed her gun at the man in all black

clothing. The cloaked man looked at her and jumped into a close by tree.

'Where did he go?' she thought.

"So that's the runner up for the head of the family," said a voice

echoing from the trees, it was a light voice that sounded like an 18

year-old boy.

Madison ran towards Vincent, but then she stopped. The man was behind

her, his sword stopped her from moving forward. He moved his hands

over her body and over her chest; she wasn't wearing her straps for

her chest.

"Oh~ so you lived instead of your brother." he said and snickered.

"That means you tried pretending to be your brother... how pathetic."

He said as he licked her face.

"Madison!" Vincent yelled with fury.

Madison cringed then snickered. "Me, pathetic, says the one who won't even show his

face," she said as she ducked and got out of his clutches. She pointed

the gun at him.

"So true," he said as he removed the black mask that was covering his

face. His hair was pure white that was up to his shoulders that

glistened in the moonlight, his eyes were a dark purple. He had a

wickedly evil smirk. "My name is Oz Smith your cousin and the next

runner up for the family." he said proudly.

"Oz, hm? So your here to kill me aren't you?" she said grinning; she

took a couple steps closer to him, there as they were only a step away

from each other. She pressed the gun onto his chest.

"I might not even have to kill you; I can just tell everyone you're a

girl, since I'm the next runner up!" he said as he gave a slight

smile.

"You can if you make it out of here alive, and you don't seem like the

person to cheat," she said lowering her gun.

"Madison get away from-!"Vincent said half way, Madison interrupted him.

"How about we have a fair fight, my gun against your sword" she said

with a smirk.

"Yes, of course~, but let me ask you this; why do you want to be the

head of the family?" he asked as his smile vanished.

"I'm doing this… for my brother!" she yelled with confidence.

* * *

**next is the big fight seen! this is going to be hard! well thanks for reading (no one reads this story anyways:()**


End file.
